Addict
by LiveLifeToIt'sFullest47
Summary: Katniss Everdeen was a drug addict. Peeta tried helping her, but it was no use, she started to hate life more and more each day. Sometime after that, Peeta and Katniss get divorced, and Katniss claims to be drug free. Years later Prim finds Katniss's stash and Katniss gets a reality check from somone she claimed to love. Will she ever recover from her addiction?
1. Addict

Peeta's POV

We were in love. I woke up every morning and saw her gray eyes gleaming from her nightmeres, and I held her close to take the pain away. As much as I tried to heal her emotional scars, I never succeded, but in her mind the drugs did. She drifted farther and farther away from me until one day she was gone. When I saw her every morning, instead of having the girl of my dreams, I got a drug addict that dispised life. She would mope around the house, popping pills, and doing different types of drugs, until one day it all became too much. I found her laying on our bed, a knife in one hand, and blood streaming down her miserable face, almost dead. I rushed her to the hospitol, and while they healed the scars, and even got her to stop the drugs we both knew that she truly never recovered.

As the time went by, she stuck to her promise and was drug free, but still acted like the addict she was before. I couldn't take it looking into her eyes and not loving the person that lay beside me every night. I broke our marriage off, and I didn't see her again until today.

See I had gotten remarried, this time to Madge Undersee and though I was still madly in love with the old Katniss, I learned to love Madge as well, but everyday when I wake up I still wish I saw the gray eyes that I loved.

After a long day of work at the bakery, I make my way over to the Victors Village, where I live with Madge and our son Max. Haymitch, who is now 65, lives next door to us, and Katniss's house is right at the enterance. Everytime I leave my house I find myself staring at the house thinking about her. I haven't seen a light on in years, but I know that Prim is there making sure that she is alright. Work was exustaning today, like always, so when I pass her house I don't even look at the house, I just pass by.

I dont even manage to walk through the doorway before Madge runs over to me. Nomally, when she does this, she's scared about something pety, like a bug or a mouse, but this time something is different. I run into the house not knowign what to expect, only to find Prim sitting with her head down at my kitchen table. I walk over and tap her shoulder,

"Hey Prim are you okay?" I ask concerned, Prim and I have always been close, even after Katniss and I got divorced, so seeing her here isn't that surprising, though I have a feeling that this visit wil be much different than some of the others.

When she realizes that it's me, her head pops up, and I instantly can tell that something isn't right. Prim's eyes are bright red and swollen from the pile of tears flying out, and they are laced with fear. She wipes her tears away to the best of her abilities, and begin to tell me what happened.

"She didn't come home last night, I looked every where but I couldn't find her. I went into her room, to maybe find out where she was and I found this." Prim opens her tiny hands, but I don't look, I already know what is enclosed, more drugs.

"Peeta I don't know what to do, I'm scared." I embrace her in a hug and she cries on my shoulder.

"It'll be okay Prim, we'll figure something out, I promise, okay." She nods, and gives me a small smile. "But before we do anything we have to find your sister." Prim agrees, but a voice stops us from moving,

"Well then, congradulations you found me." The girl claps, and when I turn around, for the first time in years, I am left staring into the now cold eyes of Katniss Everdeen.

**A/N So... This was a new story idea I had, and I wanted to see how you guys like it. Please review and tell me if I should continue the story, and give me ideas on what to do next. ALso check out my other stories:D Thanks!**


	2. Internal War

Peeta's POV

When I look at her I feel disgusted, she picked a bottle of pills over someone she claimed to love. I thought, or at least hoped that maybe she would think it's a mistake, run back into my arms with the sparkle back in her eyes, but it never happened. Though as much shit as she put me through, I find myself wanting my Katniss back more than anything. Even though it's easier to pretend that I meant nothing to her, I know it's not the case. The rock hard girl she claimed to be shattered overtime, and became weak. Instead of dealing with the pain, she made it temporarily go away, only to have it hurt even more later on. The way she glares at me makes me want to hate her, though in a way it makes me long for her. I feel so conflicted, I'm supposed to love Madge, but if I had to chose between her and the old Katniss, Madge wouldn't even be an option. I turn my attention over to Prim, who just began talking,

"Katniss where the heck have you been, I've looked everywhere." Rolling her eyes, Katniss responds dramatically,

"Places, why do you want to know?" Prim doesn't answer, so I butt in,

"Maybe because you left your little sister alone, oh yeah and that she found this," I snatch the empty container of pills out of Prim's hands and shove them in Katniss face.

"Well first of all my medication has nothing to do with you Peeta, and second why are you snooping around my stuff Prim," she yells making her voice crack. She sits down across from her little sister and I sigh, this is going to be a long night, I exclaim silently, before tuning out the bickering siblings.

"Since this is obviously getting nowhere, do you want anything to eat or drink," I ask the two, now silent and huffing girls.

"Okay first stop trying to help and 'be nice' Mellark, you dumped me remember, and I made it quite clear that I want nothing to do with you or your pathetic family." Katniss says coolly. I clench my fists in anger, she has no right to talk to me that way. If she hadn't started taking the pills, then I would still be with her and I know she knows it. The nerve she has to blame her mistakes on me, I've had enough of dealing with this crap. Blood rushing to my head I start to scream back in her face, tired of being the 'nice one' in this equation.

"Are you really going to try to blame me for this. I'm sorry that I broke off our marriage, but I put up with you hating me for months after you quits the drugs. That's right Katniss, how do you think it would feel to be forgotten next to a bottle of pills." Anger glazes her gray eyes, which soon become laced with tears as she runs out the door. Prim shoots me a look. Great now she's mad at me too. I give myself a minute to cool down, before I leave to find Katniss to apologize.

Finding her isn't the issue I face, as she's sitting right next to the house, getting her to listen is, though after clearing my throat loudly a few times and getting a dirty look in return she turns and gives me her attention.

"Look I didn't mean to upset you, but the divorce wasn't entirely my fault. Coming out of both games barely alive wasn't easy for me either, you were off being the mockingjay while I was being overdosed on venom that was slowly sucking away my soul, wasn't a walk in the park but we got through it. In the beginning we were both happy, then the drugs came along and over time it became a screwed up fairytale, unfortunately this one doesn't have a happy ending." Her swollen, makeup smeared, teary face turns up.

"Peeta, I never wanted you to go, I was angry and hurt at the time. I didn't want to do drugs, it just happened, not that that's an excuse, just a fact. I was drowning my pain in worthless drugs, when I could have had you. To be honest I never stopped, I tried but the addiction grew stronger I gave in more and more, and when you left I caved." Tears pour out of her eyes, and at the exact moment rain plummets from the dark sky soaking us both instantly.

"You never stopped me, I was waiting for you to tell me to stay, when you didn't you broke my heart. Katniss you know that I loved you, and you never asked me to stay, if you had I would've never left. You can't keep pretending that your okay, you clearly need help."

"Five years have passed and you still don't get it. I was ashamed of myself, I knew you didn't deserve someone like me, so I made you realize it." Why does she think the worst of herself, one mistake and though it was a big one, she shouldn't be this hard on herself,

"Well in those five years apparently you never figured it out either, I made myself believe that I left because of the pills but I didn't. I was under the impression that you were drug free, it was the fact that you put no effort into our relationship." Just when I thought we were getting somewhere her eyes turn cold once more.

'So what you're saying is it wasn't my fault, but at the same time it was?" She questions rhetorically. I huff loudly, and she glares. "That's what I thought," I hear the same voice say in a hushed tone. I swear that she's just trying to upset me, and it's working, anger boils up inside of me, I'm done feeling sorry.

"What is your problem Katniss, are you really trying to get me to day it was all my fault so you can feel better about yourself, I'm sick and tired of you blaming yourself for everything, just stop pitying yourself long enough to realize live fucking sucks." Thunder crackles, and lighting pierces through the darkness, lighting up the pain in her expression. As much as that one sentence hurt her, I'm glad I said it because she needs to grow up. Standing up she plasters on a brave face,

"Trust me, you've made that quite clear," she whispers angrily before storming off, making me feel like a complete bastard.

**A/N Hey guys, so how'd you like it? It will eventually get a little happier, but they literally have to hate each other for my plan to work. So check out my other stories and review. Thanks!**


	3. Breaking

Peeta's POV

Prim races out of my house, going to comfort her, while I attempt to figure out what's wrong with me. My heart tells me to run after her, tell her that I want her back, but reality stops me. As much as I want to be with Katniss, I'm stuck here. Drugs or no drugs Katniss will always be the one for me, though I was to hurt to see it before. Now I'm trapped.

Walking back in my house, questions begin to erupt out of Madge irritating me almost instantly cause her too to become pissed at Peeta Mellark.

Almost as soon as I walk in I exit my home to 'cool down' as Madge says. Pacing around the village I spot Haymitch, and decide to attempt to spark a conversation.

Haymitch and I have a complex relationship. On one hand he's like a father figure to me, and I trust him with my life, literally. Though on the other hand he was always closer with Katniss, so the divorce kind of drove us farther apart. I remember begging him for help, when she first started the drugs, and when there was a chance of her recovering, he just shrug it off telling me I worry too much.

When he see me he rolls his eyes and laughs while asking,

"What did you do this time?" I sit next to him, reminding me of when I told him that he had to keep Katniss safe, and that I don't want to be without her. The irony of it all, now we can't even have a civil conversation with the girl. Though ironic or not, I can't say I don't feel the same way now.

"I basically told her life sucks and deal with it." I tell him not wanting to draw out a short story.

"Smooth one Einstein, your never going to get her back if you crush her spirit, however low they are."

"But I don't want her back, I love my family," I rebuttal, though we both know Haymitch is right, what I would give to go back in time and fix everything that went wrong.

"What happened before that though,' Haymitch asks curious as well as trying to shift my train of thought a bit. I sigh not wanting to answer the question, though with Haymitch I know I'm not going to win this fight,

"She's trying to blame me for all the shit that has happened to us, it's not all my fault, the majority of it is actually hers. I don't know Haymitch, I just want her to stop blaming me for the fact that her life sucks." Rolling his eyes he responds in a sarcastic tone,

"Do you really think that she doesn't know it was her fault? She doesn't want to think that she screwed up her own life, so she's making excuses for herself. Stop trying to make her feel like shit, and maybe you two might have a chance." I clench my fist tightly, finding myself angry though not knowing what for.

"Why is my life so fucking screwed up. First the games, then having my brain hijacked, and Katniss drugging herself just to live with me, I'm sick of feeling terrible because my life sucks. Katniss plays the pity card just to make me hate myself even more, well it's working and I can't take it anymore, I'm done."

I break into a run, I don't know where I'm going, just that I need to get away. My thoughts are all jumbled up, and my frustration is overpowering. It's as though I am in that dark room, the venom running through my veins, the pain making me blank out. Questions I can't answer, pleads of help I can't respond to, and screams bouncing off the walls making me flinch.

Before I know it, I find myself at the edge of the Seam, the electrical gate becoming a barrier, pushing me deeper into my world of hell. I scream out of rage, and feel anger-driven tears escape my eyes. Sitting down, I put my head into my knees and just cry.

**A/N I'm SOOOOO SORRY it took me so long to update, I've been so tired being a super obsessed with my grades, doesn't always give me time to write. Well anyway I hoped you liked the chapter, it's kind of bad but it's something. Please Review! Thnx:D**


	4. Alone

Peeta's POV

The weight of the world is riding on my shoulders, I wish it would just collapse leaving me free, a new person. The restriction of the district bound me with my life, if I could leave, find a place that I could just start over, no Hunger Games, no Katniss, no one knowing who I am or caring for that matter. I'm sick of my screwed up life I'm stuck in. My tears fly, stinging as the drip down my face, plopping on the cold sidewalk, when I hear a soft voice calls my name.

"Peeta are you okay?" Madge asks her long blonde hair blowing in the wind. I shake my head and wipe away the water on my face, trying to keep the remainder of my dignity in tack.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just want to be alone, I'll be home soon okay." I put my head between me knees, hiding the shame in my expression. I should be with my family instead of crying like a baby in front of my wife, with my son. My entire life I have gotten by with being the weak boy that everyone loved, but now I'm just the boy who is terrible with relationships.

"I'm not leaving here without you," she sits down next to me and lifts my head up, leaning hers on my shoulder. "I love you Peeta," even though her intentions are good, and she means well her voice just agitates me further, but I suck it up and reply,

"I love you too honey." The words kill me, my life is just one big lie, each action tangling it more. I want to scream out, and tell Madge that it's not true and I love Katniss, but I can't get myself to hurt her even more than I already have. Though she has been shy, she was always more outgoing around her friends, now we make small talk, while Katniss refuses to even look at her. I'm pretty sure that she doesn't want pity, but I don't know what else to do without shattering her.

Her warm smile makes me want to jump off a freaking bridge, I've used her ever since the divorce to get back on Katniss, and even though she probably already knows, I owe it to her to say it myself.

"Look Madge, you are an amazing person, and I really do love you, but I can't keep lying to you, it's time for me to actually say what I'm thinking for once. As great as you are, I never got over her, and I still love and want her back more than anything," I start already seeing the tears brimming the corners of her eyes. "Please don't cry, Madge you are the sweetest, person I've ever met, it's not that I don't want to be with you, it's just that I can't deny my feelings for Katniss. I'm really sorry." She shakes her head, trying not to let the tears drop,

"You think I'm that stupid. I've known since the beginning of our marriage that you loved her, I was just to make her jealous, I let it go because I was desperate for someone to actually love me and I knew how much you did for Katniss, I thought that you would be perfect, but instead you were broken. I did my best to heal you, but I guess we wouldn't be having this conversation if I succeeded, in the end I will never be good enough for you Peeta." She stands up ready to walk away, but I'm too quick. I grab her arm and force her to look at me,

"I never meant to hurt you, Madge please don't do this to yourself, your such a great..." Rage filling her hurt expression as she cuts me off,

"Don't even go there, I've gone the last couple years feeling like I wasn't good enough for you, you barely talked to me, and treated me like a child, it made me feel like shit, and I'm just now realizing that it wasn't ever anything I did, it was all you." Though painful, I know she's right, I haven't been good to her, and she deserves better,

"I'm sorry Madge," I tell her, making sure she at least thinks I'm not a complete bastard.

"You don't get to be sorry Peeta, I'm done." I nod my head, she doesn't want me anymore, and it worries me to know that now, I have nobody, I'm all alone, and that one thought is enough to terrify me.

**A/N Hey guys so sorry for long update, I have a project and a bunch of other stuff going on. Katniss/Peeta drama will return but I had to get rid of Madge, I actually have a plan! Lol please please review, and also check out my newest story Innocence. Thnxx:D**


	5. Falling

Peeta's POV

As I stand up I realize that I don't have anywhere to go. There isn't a place for me in this town, in this world, I'm hated by those around me, and the others think that since I was sixteen Snow made all my decisions he told me what to do and I did it without hesitation. Katniss was stronger, she rose against his threats, and helped make Panem a better place, while I was her shadow, always in the back, waiting for my chance to shine. But she never wanted to be in the light, she wanted to be alone, hidden from the public eye. She wanted the chance to have a normal life. Instead of me respecting her wishes I drove us farther and farther into the lime light and she just cracked. I'm never going to know why she started the drugs, there are too many possibilities, it might have been my fault, it could have just been the pressure, but none of that matters, the only thing that does is that I get back the girl I love.

Knowing there isn't any other option, I find myself walking towards my house like a zombie, feeling like a heartless zombie. I'm not better than Snow, I break hearts, he breaks people. Though we may be similar, deep down I know we're nothing alike. Hurting the people in my life kills me, Snow doesn't fell any remorse for his actions, while my guilt endlessly consumes me. I could only dream of not having feelings, not letting love, passion, or even hate run my life, if only...

I'm greeted by an raging Madge, it will take time before she forgives me, who ever said honesty was a good thing, well lets just say they were clearly delusional. Madge reluctantly lets me inside and Alex runs up to me arms out stretched in search of a hug. I try to smile but it's impossible, the sight of him just causes more pain. As Madge and my eyes meet mine and I know that we're think the same thing, he is too young to go through this, he needs to believe that nothing is wrong, so I put on a fake smile and start acting.

"Hey Bud, how was school today," Alex begins rambling on about his day, but I tune him out for the majority of his rant. All I can focus on is Katniss, I need to know that she's okay, I have to find her and get her back to Prim. I need to make her feel safe, provide her with all of my love, and help her get through each day, with every struggle thrown her way.

An hour later Madge and I manage to put Alex to sleep, and I get my chance to escape. Slipping out into the dead of night, with the cold wind prickling the back of my neck, immediately giving me frostbite, but I manage to fight through the freezing gusts of air. I will not fail my quest, she will be okay.

I race to the fence, enclosing district 12, a quick wave of relief washing over me as I hear the humming of electricity. The relief fades instantly as drips of water fall onto my head, and I hear a soft sobbing noise.

Looking around I see nothing, but as my head tilts up to the sky I find Katniss dangling from the branch above the charged fence, ready to end her life right at this moment.

"Katniss Everdeen I forbid you to let go." I scream up at her, not knowing how else to put it, I can't lose her again, I need my fire.

"I don't need your concern Peeta, trust me you've done enough. I don't need you to make me feel guilty or to make me cry, I can find enough reasons to do so on my own. You know what, I might be selfish and I might have ruined the best thing in my life, but that's okay because I was never heartless. To this day I've never stopped caring about you. I've stayed away so you could have a life, a normal life, without a pain in the ass drug addict standing the way of your happiness."

"That wasn't your decision to make, it was mine. I just wanted you to try, to care about me, but you didn't or at least that's what I thought. So yes I did abandon you, but it wasn't because I wanted to it was because I couldn't stand seeing you ruin your life." I call back doing my best to distract her, but by the look on her face I can tell I've only hurt her worse.

"Okay it wasn't my choice to make, but Peeta, you've made your decision loud and clear," Her fingers peel of the branch one by one, and as she begins to plummet to the ground, I jump up, pushing her away from the hum of electricity only to be met by a shockingly sharp pain stabbing through my body as it hits the charged fence.

**A/N I'm really sorry it took me so long to update, there's just been a lot going on but the good news is I have standardized testing for the majority of the week so no homework. Um I didn't really have time to edit so sorry bout the grammer stuff hopefully I can fix it later on. Anyway, I will try to update soon. Thanks**.


	6. Why Drugs

**A/N Okay blatantly obvious confession time, when I started this story I wasn't very knowledgeable about drugs. Now I've taken another year of health, this year focusing on drugs and alcohol, and I've become more aware the different types and effects of drugs, which will hopefully help my story. So we're going to forget about the constant pill reference and change it to a harder drug that would have more of an effect on Katniss, meth. I just finished reading Crank by Ellen Hopkins which also gave me a few more ideas. Anyway I have more to talk about, but that will be below. Enjoy.**

Peeta's POV

Scorching pain shoots up my spine as I collapse into a morbid state. I feel her tears escape her eyes landing on my charged body. She screams out in frustration hoping for help from a nearby bystander. I would assume that someone offered to assist her when I heard her barking orders about getting a doctor as quickly as possible.

I attempt to speak, wanting nothing more than to sooth her pain, but it's as though I've become paralyzed. I'm unable to communicate; meanwhile, I know that it is crucial that I find a way to get Katniss's attention. If something happens to me, the results for her could be deadly.

My goal has always been to keep her safe; however, lately I haven't been stepping up and protecting the love of my life. What kind of person does that make me? I've let her slowly destroy her sanity and well being and I did this for what, to prove a point? My actions disgust me each time I analyze them further. I am a monster; I need to find a way to let that gentle loving person back in full control of my heart. But how?

Katniss's POV

This isn't happening.

I didn't kill Peeta.

It's all a dream.

I will wake up in the morning from this horrid nightmare; slowly cast away the pain. I will see Peeta kissing Madge on the front porch, sending Alex off to school. Prim will lecture me about staying sober and how it's great that I'm clean. I'll smile away the guilt, and then when she leaves to go to the market, I'll snort a line or two, feel the rush flowing through my body. Once the evidence is hidden, I'll hide away until she comes home. Prim will try to engage in a civil conversation, one that I will ignore. I'll stand by my window and watch Peeta live his perfect life in heaven while I rot in hell.

But it's not going to happen.

My stupidity might just have killed Peeta Mellark.

This is real.

I'm drowned in a sea of guilt, denial for once not soothing the massive hole in my heart, frozen in a state of terror I feel empty.

All the meth washed out of my system, I feel myself craving more. Who am I? What happened that made me so fucked up? How can I want something so badly, staring at the man I love, which might possibly be dead because of my decisions?

But how had I become this way?

Flashback

As we walked through the door we could feel the ground quaking from the music being blasted from the 'ballroom'. They called it a Post-Rebellion gathering, otherwise known as an excuse for Effie to plan and throw a lavish party. As we made our way through the building, laughing at the pink decorations, doing our best to talk with everyone who approached us, Peeta and I managed to actually enter the party.

No matter how many times Effie tried to deny it, this was district 12. We don't do lavish, we do hardcore. Though I was never one to party, saying I never attended the rare occasions would be a false statement. The Capitol was home of luxurious, fancy, elegant events. Parties in district 12 are similar to what used to be known as an out of control college party.

For the poorest district, the one thing we are good at producing with the exception of coal is drugs. Meth, ecstasy tablets, cocaine, marijuana, you name it, a local dealer would be more than happy to supply you with it. I'm almost positive that it is the reason that more than half of the civilians live in poverty, they use their small paycheck to fulfill their addictions.

Almost as quickly as I had arrived, I was approached by a man in a black suit offering small tablets to each guest that entered, for a small fee of course. Peeta, with a charming smile, shooed us away from the dealer as quickly as possible. I wasn't dumb, I had paid attention in class enough to know the harmful effects drugs have on your body and mental well being. Drugs in my book equaled a big no thank you so I more than happily followed after Peeta not wanting any trouble.

I kept an eye on that man all night, wanting to make sure that everyone would be safe. At one point I saw another figure approach the intimidating man, who pulled out a small bag from his pocket handing to the other in exchange for a large sum of cash. The other man slipped away into the shadows, I didn't see him again until I went to retrieve a glass of champagne and saw him stealthily heading my way.

"Good evening Mrs. Everdeen, might I say that you look quite lovely." I smiled, for some reason taken aback by his formal greeting. He held out his hand for me to shake, while he eyed me up with his emerald green eyes, "My name is James."

"Call me Katniss but it's nice to meet you James." After the idle small talk wore off he walked away leaving me feel uneasy somehow. Trying not to let him get to me, I grabbed my glass and wobbled back over to Peeta.

I saw James again with yet another man; though I never saw his face something seemed familiar. The man began to draw nearer.

It all happened so suddenly. I started feeling lightheaded so I excused myself, and walked into the bathroom to splash water over my face. I became dizzy and weak and collapsed onto the stone floor. Voices emerged from the outside. They were fuzzy, almost as if static. I heard bits and pieces. A foot kicked the locked door open. I felt arms wrap around my waist and carry me away, but my eyes shut before I was able to see who it was.

It took 8 hours for the effects of the drug to begin to wear off.

When I awoke from the foggy haze I was under, I looked around the room expecting to find Peeta, but there was nobody in the room other than myself. I was covered in gooey red blood from the waist down

Apparently my attacker hadn't known about my virgin status.

Instantly I was clouded with shame.

Someone put a roofie in my drink. I let myself be drugged. I let myself be raped.

The worst part about it is I don't know who did it.

Tears threatened to slip down but I blinked furiously to keep them concealed. I managed to pick myself off the ground. My legs tremble at the weight, but allow me to walk to scope out the area.

The room had a bathroom connected to it. I got into the shower trying to scrub away my disgust. What is Peeta going to think?

Peeta.

The second his name popped into my brain a waterfall of tears spring out from my eyes. Him being hurt tops my pain. What do I say, what do I do?

When I was cleansed of the blood, I found my dress scrunched in a ball on the other side of the room and put it back on.

I heard my name being screamed throughout the large building,

"Katniss!" It was Peeta's voice, filled with concern and worry. I heard him open doors and slam them shut out of frustration. Questions boiled through my mind, I don't know what happened so how can I tell Peeta? I ran the opposite direction not wanting to face him.

I knew it wasn't Peeta who attacked me, but it seemed to make the matter worse. We always talked about our first time. We always thought it would be both our firsts, now it'll only be his. They say you always remember your first time, I will never get to look back on it and smile. All I will feel is pain.

I bumped into the dealer. It was impulsive and stupid. I remembered that the teachers lecturing about one specific drug in particular. Meth. I asked if he had any in stock. He smiled and handed me a small baggie. A voice nagged me in the back of my mind. "It only takes one time." I ignored the advice. Handing him a bundle of dollars, I ran into the bathroom and snorted a line.

The pain began to fade away.

The magic worked instantly.

And in that moment I knew I was hooked.

Peeta's POV

The pain in her voice is unbearable to listen to. She's hurting too badly. She thinks that I'm dead. Taking in a deep breathe, I finally manage to open my mouth and one word jumps out.

"Katniss," I croak softly, at first I don't know if she heard me, but her sobs begin to hush and she bends over to look me in the eye, I know things are going to be okay. Her trembling hands hold my face and her mouth presses against mine as we cling on to each other as if it's the only thing keeping us alive.

**A/N Okay the biggest shout out in the world goes to the guest who goes by the name, NAME. Thank you so much for you dedication, it means the world to me. If it weren't for you this chapter wouldn't be up right now. Okay now for the question of updating... I'm going to do my best to finish my stories that are already up. Other than that, I'm not sure whether or not I will continue fanfiction. I guess that we'll all see when the time comes. Okay well please check out some of my other stories. You know what comes next... PLEASE REVIEW:D**


End file.
